


A Mysterious mission

by SavDragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gruvia - Freeform, Kissing, Love Confessions, Nalu - Freeform, One Shot, Potions, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavDragon/pseuds/SavDragon
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Happy go on a mission, only to be trapped by a madman who makes truth serum for fun.





	A Mysterious mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoys this Nalu and Gruvia fic, took me a couple days to finish.

"How much longer until we get there?" Lucy groaned for the fourth time, Natsu sighed and looked at his blonde friend with annoyance. Happy casually rested on Natsu's head as they walked. They were on their way to Hargeon for a mission Mira offered to them. Erza went on a mission with Wendy so it left the five of them to go on their own. When they got to the train station they found that the train wasn't running that day, so they have to walk to their destination.  
"We're not going to get there faster if you keep complaining Lucy." Grey told her, he was getting a headache from the two women. Juvia clung to his arm like her life depended on it, other than that, she didn't say much.  
"Just use your clock spirit if you're so tired." Natsu offered, he looked over his shoulder at her. She slumped down in disappointment.  
"I can't, I used horologium yesterday. I need to give him a break before taking him out again." She pouted.

“Well, I’m just glad we don’t have to ride that stupid train.” Natsu Beamed, Happy laugh and patted Natsu's head.  
“Of course you are, or else you’d be puking all over Lucy by now.” Happy snickered, looking at Lucy teasingly with his paw over his mouth.  
“Shut up cat, it’s not like he wants to get sick on transportation.” Lucy crosses her arms across her chest.  
“Yea!” Natsu agreed furrowing his eyebrows.  
Gray held a map and contemplated whether it was quicker to pass through the river or through the forest.  
“I think if we walk through the river we’ll get there in a few hours.” Gray told everyone pointing in the direction of the river, Lucy groaned.  
“Gray-sama is so smart.” Juvia nuzzled her face on his arm and let go walking closely next to him.  
Natsu glanced at Lucy, she was pouting hanging her head. He sighed and knelt down in front of her his back facing her.  
“Hop on Lucy.” She smiled and got on, she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and they continued down the road. She felt so warm with her chest right against his back. She wanted to nuzzle her face in his hair but she kept herself from doing that.  
After crossing the river and taking a couple breaks here and there they finally got to Hargeon.  
“Finally!” Natsu sighed with relief letting Lucy down. They all stretched and sat down.  
“The guy who hired us must be at that house up there.” Grey pointed to a moderately big house up the hill. Lucy looked at Natsu who was stretching his back.  
“Does your back hurt?” She asked him, he looks at her with a pout.  
“A little, man, Lucy you really need to lose some weight.” He teased, rubbed his neck. She hit him hard in the shoulder and turned away from him.  
“That is so rude! I was going to say thank you but now I don’t want to anymore.” She huffed in anger.  
Happy hopped into her lap and stared at Natsu with a grin. Grey and Juvia were figuring out what to do next.  
“I take it back, I’m sorry Luce.” He said to her, he rested his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off.  
“Gray-sama says we have to get going or else we’re going to be late.” Juvia tells them, Lucy gets up forcing Happy off her lap flying in the air. They went up the hill to the house, Natsu followed behind pouting. He knew Lucy hated being teased about her weight, he just wanted to tease her.  
Gray knocked on the door to the big double doors to their employers house.  
A man in a suit opened the door and revealed a smile.  
“You must be the Fairytail wizards, please come in, come in.” He opened the door wider for them to enter the house. The house was elegant and nicely decorated. “I am Eduardo.”  
“Eduarlo?” Natsu asks with a tilt of his head, Lucy elbows him in the side. “Excuse him please, he’s stupid sometimes.” Lucy tells Eduardo, Gray lets out a laugh. “What did you hire us for?” “I hired you here because there has been a problem in my basement. Two assassins have tried to kill me, I had gotten them trapped down there.” The man says grimly. The wizards gasped when they heard assassin. “I want you to get rid of them.” 

Natsu’s hand lights up with flames, he grins, “It will be my pleasure.”  
They’re led to a secret passage way down to the basement down a flight of stairs, Happy floating along behind them.  
“Natsu we are doing this together. And please try to be careful.” Lucy begged him, he grinned and put and arm around her shoulder playfully.  
“I’m always careful.” Natsu snickers, Gray blows a raspberry and shakes his head.  
“As if.” Gray comments, Natsu lets go of Lucy and head butts Gray.  
“What you say ice queen?!” Natsu yells, Lucy grabs his arm while Juvia grabs Grays.  
“Stop fighting, we’are on a mission! Remember?!” Lucy pulls Natsu away from Gray.  
“Lucy is right, no fighting while working.” Juvia agrees holding onto Gray's arm.  
Natsu huffs and they head down the stairs, they’re lead into and open room. There are no other doorways or windows, and no assassins in sight.  
“Hey what’s the big idea?! Where are the assassins? I wanna knock some heads!” Natsu yells in frustration. The door shut tight behind them leaving them locked in the basement.  
Natsu tries to hit the wall where the door was but was met with an enchantment and flew back. Lucy and Happy ran to him.  
“What is going on?!” Gray exclaimed.  
"Gray.. your clothes." Lucy groaned, Gray jumped in surprise looking down at where his clothes should be. "Here you go Gray-sama." Juvia handed him his clothes. A voice from the wall sounded, it was Eduardo.  
“I got you in my trap!” He laughs and continues, “I’ve been watching you Fairytail wizards. The only way to get out of here is if you read the enchantment and go by the instructions that I have made for you." Lucy ran to the wall and read it aloud.  
“The only way to escape, is if you truly let your heart spill.” In disbelief, everyone stared at each other.  
“What does that mean?” Juvia asked fearfully. Natsu ran to the wall where Eduardo spoke.  
“If you think we’d kill ourselves just for your entertainment you’re insane!!” Natsu yelled at the wall. The fit of laughter echoed through the room.

“Kill? Who said anything about killing?” Eduardo said, Lucy could hear his smile. He wanted them to confess to each other?! Lucy’s face heated up, she was red as a tomato.  
Natsu glances at her, “Yo, Luce are you okay?”  
She covered her face with her hands and shook her head.  
“What are you thinking Lucy?” Gray asks, “Do you have any idea what it means?”  
“I think he means that we tell each other our true feelings.” She hesitantly says, everyone blushes except for Natsu who still didn’t get it. Happy clears his throat, everyone looks at him.  
“I’ll go first then.” He says, “I love fish, and Carla.”  
They all deadpanned, “We already know that Happy.” Lucy tells him.  
“Oh and since you seem to need help doing so I gave you all a little something made by me.” Eduardo’s voice boomed, a mist came through the small pipes that were on the wall near the ceiling.  
“Everyone cover your mouth and nose!” Gray yelled, everyone grabs a piece of their shirt and covers their mouth and nose..  
“It’s not poison I promise you that.” Eduardo’s voice told them, he seemed very entertained by that fact.  
The mist covered the room no one could see anything. Suddenly it dissipated into thin air.  
“What the heck just happened? It just disappeared.” Lucy said, she let go of her mouth and nose and breathed in. “It doesn’t smell any different from before.”  
“Give it a second.” The voice from the wall spoke.  
“Wha?” Natsu started. “I feel funny, like the time I used Lucy’s bath while she wasn’t home.”  
He slapped his hands over his mouth. "Why did I say that?"  
“You what?!” Lucy yelled angrily.  
“I remember that! You used Lucy’s shampoo because you wanted to smell like Lucy.” Happy giggled, Natsu blushed deeply, looking away.  
“That’s true.” He looked away, his eyes went wide, he meant to say not true! “Hey! What did you do to us man in the wall!?”  
“Nothing, I just gave you a potion of my truth serum.” Eduardo chuckles. Lucy squeals in horror, her face burned from the blush on her face.  
“I’m so mad because I knew you did but I didn’t say anything because I secretly like when you come over unexpectedly.” Lucy yelled, she slapped a hand over her mouth in horror.  
“You do?” Natsu asked. “Even when I sometimes smell your panties when you’re not looking?”  
“You do what?!” Lucy exclaimed. Happy laughs holding his tummy.  
Meanwhile Juvia and Gray stood there looking at the scene speechless. “Juvia made you lunches with your face on it before Juvia joined fairy tail.” Juvia admits, Gray jumps looking at her wide eyed.  
“That was you?!” He yelled questioningly. Juvia nodded.  
“And Juvia watched you and followed you until we met again in Akane Resort.” Juvia said, holding her hands to her chest.  
“I’m really embarrassed.” Gray told Juvia, “Like the times I’ll use the scarf you made for me.”  
Gray flinched in horror, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud!”  
“You use the scarf Juvia made you?!” She squeals.  
“And the body pillow.” Gray says with a blush, he slaps his hand to his face.  
“Juvia wants to give Gray-sama truth serum more often.” She jumps into his arms excitedly.  
Lucy and Natsu stared at the two in embarrassment.  
“I’ve always liked those two together.” Lucy admits, she wasn’t used to saying what she was thinking out loud but she wasn’t surprised.  
Juvia snapped her head at light speed to Lucy. “You what?!”  
“I think you’d make a great couple.” Lucy tells her.  
“Well, Juvia thinks you and Natsu-san would would make a great couple too!” Juvia’s and Lucy’s cheeks turn red. Natsu stands up and grabs Lucy by the hips and yells.  
“Well I think Lucy and I would make the hottest couple!” Natsu yelled as if it were a competition, then realizing what he said. Lucy squeals and covers her face in her hands.  
“Sometimes I pretend we’re in a relationship!” Lucy yells at Natsu, “But then I remember we aren’t and I think that maybe you don’t like me back.”  
Natsu holds Lucy by the shoulders, “Wait you like me too?! I thought you didn’t like me in that way!”  
“No you idiot, I love you.” She says teary eyed, Natsu smiles and grabs her by the neck and pulls her to him, his lips touch hers roughly. Happy bashfully covered his smile.  
“They liiiiiike each other.” He says.  
“Juvia is glad she doesn’t have to fight with Lucy over Gray-sama.” Juvia says as she walks back to Gray whose face is red.  
“I secretly want to kiss you like they are.” Gray says, he realizes he said that outloud and looks at Juvia who has sparkles in her eyes.  
“You want to kiss Juvia?!”  
“Yea, even though sometimes you annoy me with your clingy behavior, I still like you.” Gray gave up trying to stop thinking out loud, Juvia then pounces on him her lips crushing his.

“Finally.” Eduardo sighs, they all turn their heads to the the doorway where Eduardo stood suddenly changing to Mira-Jane. Everyone stopped frozen in their tracks and stared at her.  
“Mira?!” They all exclaimed.  
“You guys were driving me nuts so I set you up.” She admitted, “I got Freed to help me with the enchantment. And I got Levy’s help to make a truth serum.”  
“You set this up? Why?” Lucy asked, Natsu’s arm held her by her waist.  
“You guys were so oblivious to each other’s feelings, we’d thought we’d help you out.” Erza, Wendy and Carla appear in the doorway. Happy runs to Carla delighted to see her.  
"Carla!" Happy yelled, she didn't react to him. “You’re in on it too?!” Gray exclaims.  
“Well, of course, who else do you think stopped the train?” Erza told them, Wendy stayed quiet and looked away bashfully.  
“You made us walk here?!” Lucy yelled, Natsu gripped her hip holding her back. He was oddly quiet.  
“Well, the potion only works for a few minutes, so those last few minutes you guys admitted to each other all on your own." Mira told them with a smile.

Gray, Juvia and Lucy stared at them dumbfounded, while Natsu held his hand to his chin.  
"Wait, you guys knew we liked each other?" Natsu asked them, Lucy set a hand on his shoulder and smiled sympathetically.  
"That was the whole point Natsu." She told him, he stared at her.  
"You're so smart Lucy." He said, ignoring the other people in the room.  
Before there was another kissing session Mira led them back up the stairs, out of the house and they all walked to the train station.  
"How'd you get to use this house Mira?" Gray asked her, he had an arm draped over Juvia's shoulder.  
Mira shrugged, "I had Erza help me convince the owner to let me borrow it."  
Everyone except Mira and Erza shivered, knowing exactly how they did it. Erza and Mira by themselves were intimidating but both of them together was a nightmare.  
While everyone got on the train to go home, Lucy struggled to get a complaining Natsu on the train, once situated she laid Natsu's head on her lap, Happy sitting next to her.  
"Hey Luce?" Natsu looked up at her, she looked down at him running her fingers through his hair, "You said you liked it when I came over to your house."  
"Yea, I did." Lucy said with a light blush.  
"Why don't we move in together?" He asked her, he grinned seeing her blush.  
"Sure, why not." She whispered kissing his forehead. Across from them Juvia sat next to Gray her head nuzzled against his neck.  
"Yes Gray-sama, why don't we move in together too, like we did back then?" Juvia asked him, his cheeks heat up and he looks away.  
"Whatever you want." He tells her, she squeals and hugs him almost pulling him down.  
Just then the train started moving and Natsu started to get queasy. "UHHHH nooo, get me off the train!" He begged, Gray snickered.  
"It's okay Natsu, we'll get home soon." Lucy rubbed his head, across the walkway Mira and Carla tried to comfort Wendy who was getting sick too.  
When Lucy was about to kiss his head he turns and gets sick all over her clothes.  
"NATSU!" She and Happy yelled in disgust, he weakly smiled.  
"Sorry...."

**Author's Note:**

> After a long while I realized I spelt Natsu's name wrong. I finally got it fixed.
> 
> Check Out my Tumblr and my Fairytail side blog.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-fairy-dragon
> 
> Leave a kudos and comments if you’d like! I’d love to know how I’m doing.


End file.
